the Super Secret Sparkle Sisters
by pielover999
Summary: my easter present too my little sis. I suck at summeries, pls read my 1st story! OC/AU


Far, far away, 225 million years ago, there was a magical land by the name of Sparkletopia. Scientists called it Pangaea.The inhabitants of this land are beautiful, peace and fun loving ponies, unicorns, bunnies, and flying unicorns. These creatures LOVED sparkles, and Sparkletopia was COVERED in sparkles. Everything glimmered and shined, ranging from food, to animals! The inhabitants of Sparkletopia didn't know what a world without sparkles was like! One of these inhabitants was Midnight Glimmer. She was a black and dark blue pony that lived with her bunny, Fluffcums, who was pure white, fluffy, and could talk (all animals could talk in Sparkletopia). She named him that because he was really, really fluffy. One bright and sunny night, Midnight Glimmer threw a sleepover with all her friends. She had invited Crystal Candy, who was a really nice pink and yellow striped unicorn, Rainbow Sunshine, who is an awesome flying blue unicorn, and Mega Moonshine, who was a really shy light pink unicorn. They had all been BFFs since they were little colts. Midnight Glimmer was really looking forward to staying up till midnight. It would be her first time! The ponies/unicorns had a blast playing games, and having fun. Suddenly, the clock struck 12.

"OMG! I can't believe we stayed up till midnight!" squealed Midnight Glimmer.

"Well, technically it isn't midnight yet because our clock is a couple minutes late." said Fluffcums. The ponies (and bunnies and unicorns) waited excitedly for midnight to approach. All of a sudden, the night wasn't bright and sunny anymore. It was like a shadow was passing over Sparkletopia!

"What's happening?!" screamed Crystal Candy.

"It must be the apocalypse!" shouted Rainbow Sunshine.

"At the stroke of midnight!" screeched Fluffcums.

"We're all gonna DIE!" bellowed Midnight Glimmer. The house was filled with screaming ponies and unicorns, plus one bunny. Suddenly, the shadow was gone, as quickly as it came. The party watched it pass over Midnight's neighborhood, and towards the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. The Mountain was near the edge of Sparkletopia's borders, and none of its inhabitants EVER crossed the borders into the unknown. Anyway, the party observed the shadow, until it reached the peak of the mountain and disappeared.

"What was that?" wondered Mega Moonshine aloud.

"I don't know. But it was FANTASTIC!" said Rainbow Sunshine, and with that, the party went to sleep.

Midnight Glimmer felt the sun's warm rays on her sleepy eye lids. She opened them with a yawn.

"Morning guys… wait. Guys?" Midnight Glimmer was terrified. Her friends didn't have their sparkles! Nothing was sparkly! Once more, the house was filled with screaming ponies. In fact, all of Sparkletopia was filled with screeching ponies, unicorns, and bunnies in chaos. They didn't know what had happened to the sparkles! Nobody knew what has happened, except Midnight, and her friends! They were the only 'people' that saw the dark shadow pass over Sparkletopia.

"We have to do something!" said Rainbow Sunshine, back at Midnight's house.

"Like what?" asked Crystal Candy?

"I bet that the shadow stole the sparkles." said Mega Moonshine "We need to cross the borders, climb the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimableness, get back the sparkles, and save Sparkletopia!" Then she blushed. Mega Moonshine was very shy.

"That's a great idea!" said Midnight Glimmer.

"But we need a cool name." considered Crystal Candy.

"Like the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters!" exclaimed Rainbow?

"We aren't very super-secret" said Fluffcums. He was a little bit aggravated because of the 'sisters' part.

"It's all about alliteration!" retorted Rainbow. "And you can be our mascot!" And just like that the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters was formed.

The next day the ponies, unicorns, and bunny set of on their journey. They crossed the border and were horrified by the lack of Sparkles. But this only made them more determined to carry out their mission. Finally, they reached the base of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness.

"Whoever named this 'mountain' is nuts" said Crystal Candy "It's more of a hill". It didn't take them long to climb over the 'mountain'. Rainbow flew them over the tricky parts. At last, they reached the peak.

They wandered around the peak, looking for the shadow.

"Hey guys! "Called Fluffcums, squeezing from under a rock "look what I found!" The ponies jumped over the rock, and there loomed a colossal, gloomy, dark scary cave. Moonshine whimpered softly. The ponies crept into the massive cavern.

"I don't see anything" said Midnight Glimmer, climbing on a small boulder in the cave to get a better view. Suddenly, the rock she was standing on began to tremble!

"Midnight, watch out!" Moonshine whisper-shouted. Swiftly, Midnight Glimmer nimbly jumped of the moving rock. It turned around and moaned, then stayed still.

"Moaning rock!" Fluffcums exclaimed. Rainbow put her hoove over his mouth.

"Be quiet!" she said sharply.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I don't think that's a rock" whimpered Crystal Candy "It's a dragon!"

"RUN!" screamed Midnight, and she didn't bother to whisper-scream. So they ran.

"That was close" panted Mega Moonshine. "Someone quieter should go in there and take them."

"I think you should go" suggested Rainbow Sunshine

"Umm, I think I'll pass" answered Moonshine shyly

"I'll go!" said Fluffcums boldly.

"Okay, no one would suspect a cute little bunny like you to steal sparkles" agreed Midnight

"Take back" Fluffcums corrected

"I'll go with you" said Rainbow "I'll _take back_" she paused to glare at Fluffcums, then continued "and you can distract the dragon if needed"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Crystal Candy

Rainbow and Fluffcums scampered over the real rock and into the gargantuan cave. Rainbow flew over the dragon and to the sack to sparkles next to him (or her. The dragon could always be a 'she.') She started heaving at the heavy bag while Fluffcums hid under a rock until he was needed. Suddenly, Fluffcums so Rainbow coming out over the monstrous dragon.

"Hooray!" he muttered under his breath, and scuttled with her out of the cave.

"Did you get the sparkles?!" demanded Midnight when they got back behind the rock.

"No" murmured Rainbow Sunshine sadly, her head drooping.

"WHAAAT?" demanded Fluffcums, stopping his victory dance.

"Yeah" muttered Rainbow looking down "The bag was too heavy. I couldn't lift it". The ponies were shocked and didn't know what to do. Rainbow Sunshine was the only pony that could get the sparkles.

"There has to be another way!" exclaimed Crystal Candy. The ponies pondered the problem for a while, and gave up. They had failed. Depressed, they trudged down the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimableness and back into Sparkletopia, without any sparkles; little did they know what was in store for them.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Midnight, trying to sound cheerful, but everyone could hear the downheartedness seep into her voice. As the ponies walked through the gate of Sparkletopia, they saw something indescribable! The other occupants of Sparkletopia were acting just like they did when they had sparkles! Midnight Glimmer and her friends were shocked. They expected the kingdom to be in chaos, but the inhabitants were just sitting around!

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS" screamed Fluffcums "IT TOOK OUR SPARKLES! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! CRIME! BARBARITY! SCANDAL! HORROR! Ahern" Mega Moonshine put her hoove over his mouth.

"Thank you" said an old grandma pony gratefully. "I really can't take any more headaches"

"How can you live without sparkles?" asked Moonshine quietly.

"It doesn't really matter" said the grandma pony, and cantered into her little cottage.

"It doesn't really matter" Midnight whispered to herself.

"It doesn't matter" muttered Crystal Candy under her breath, contemplating the word.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Fluffcums "SPARKLES ARE **NOT **A LIFE NECESSITY! IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!"

"It does!" said Rainbow Sunshine "You don't need sparkles to live!"

"You don't need sparkles to live" repeated Midnight Sparkle happily and they all went home. The ponies, unicorns, and bunny, remained friends for the rest of their days, and the pact of the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters still lives on.

**The End**

Far, far away, 225 million years ago, there was a magical land by the name of Sparkletopia. Scientists called it Pangaea.The inhabitants of this land are beautiful, peace and fun loving ponies, unicorns, bunnies, and flying unicorns. These creatures LOVED sparkles, and Sparkletopia was COVERED in sparkles. Everything glimmered and shined, ranging from food, to animals! The inhabitants of Sparkletopia didn't know what a world without sparkles was like! One of these inhabitants was Midnight Glimmer. She was a black and dark blue pony that lived with her bunny, Fluffcums, who was pure white, fluffy, and could talk (all animals could talk in Sparkletopia). She named him that because he was really, really fluffy. One bright and sunny night, Midnight Glimmer threw a sleepover with all her friends. She had invited Crystal Candy, who was a really nice pink and yellow striped unicorn, Rainbow Sunshine, who is an awesome flying blue unicorn, and Mega Moonshine, who was a really shy light pink unicorn. They had all been BFFs since they were little colts. Midnight Glimmer was really looking forward to staying up till midnight. It would be her first time! The ponies/unicorns had a blast playing games, and having fun. Suddenly, the clock struck 12.

"OMG! I can't believe we stayed up till midnight!" squealed Midnight Glimmer.

"Well, technically it isn't midnight yet because our clock is a couple minutes late." said Fluffcums. The ponies (and bunnies and unicorns) waited excitedly for midnight to approach. All of a sudden, the night wasn't bright and sunny anymore. It was like a shadow was passing over Sparkletopia!

"What's happening?!" screamed Crystal Candy.

"It must be the apocalypse!" shouted Rainbow Sunshine.

"At the stroke of midnight!" screeched Fluffcums.

"We're all gonna DIE!" bellowed Midnight Glimmer. The house was filled with screaming ponies and unicorns, plus one bunny. Suddenly, the shadow was gone, as quickly as it came. The party watched it pass over Midnight's neighborhood, and towards the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. The Mountain was near the edge of Sparkletopia's borders, and none of its inhabitants EVER crossed the borders into the unknown. Anyway, the party observed the shadow, until it reached the peak of the mountain and disappeared.

"What was that?" wondered Mega Moonshine aloud.

"I don't know. But it was FANTASTIC!" said Rainbow Sunshine, and with that, the party went to sleep.

Midnight Glimmer felt the sun's warm rays on her sleepy eye lids. She opened them with a yawn.

"Morning guys… wait. Guys?" Midnight Glimmer was terrified. Her friends didn't have their sparkles! Nothing was sparkly! Once more, the house was filled with screaming ponies. In fact, all of Sparkletopia was filled with screeching ponies, unicorns, and bunnies in chaos. They didn't know what had happened to the sparkles! Nobody knew what has happened, except Midnight, and her friends! They were the only 'people' that saw the dark shadow pass over Sparkletopia.

"We have to do something!" said Rainbow Sunshine, back at Midnight's house.

"Like what?" asked Crystal Candy?

"I bet that the shadow stole the sparkles." said Mega Moonshine "We need to cross the borders, climb the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimableness, get back the sparkles, and save Sparkletopia!" Then she blushed. Mega Moonshine was very shy.

"That's a great idea!" said Midnight Glimmer.

"But we need a cool name." considered Crystal Candy.

"Like the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters!" exclaimed Rainbow?

"We aren't very super-secret" said Fluffcums. He was a little bit aggravated because of the 'sisters' part.

"It's all about alliteration!" retorted Rainbow. "And you can be our mascot!" And just like that the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters was formed.

The next day the ponies, unicorns, and bunny set of on their journey. They crossed the border and were horrified by the lack of Sparkles. But this only made them more determined to carry out their mission. Finally, they reached the base of the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness.

"Whoever named this 'mountain' is nuts" said Crystal Candy "It's more of a hill". It didn't take them long to climb over the 'mountain'. Rainbow flew them over the tricky parts. At last, they reached the peak.

They wandered around the peak, looking for the shadow.

"Hey guys! "Called Fluffcums, squeezing from under a rock "look what I found!" The ponies jumped over the rock, and there loomed a colossal, gloomy, dark scary cave. Moonshine whimpered softly. The ponies crept into the massive cavern.

"I don't see anything" said Midnight Glimmer, climbing on a small boulder in the cave to get a better view. Suddenly, the rock she was standing on began to tremble!

"Midnight, watch out!" Moonshine whisper-shouted. Swiftly, Midnight Glimmer nimbly jumped of the moving rock. It turned around and moaned, then stayed still.

"Moaning rock!" Fluffcums exclaimed. Rainbow put her hoove over his mouth.

"Be quiet!" she said sharply.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I don't think that's a rock" whimpered Crystal Candy "It's a dragon!"

"RUN!" screamed Midnight, and she didn't bother to whisper-scream. So they ran.

"That was close" panted Mega Moonshine. "Someone quieter should go in there and take them."

"I think you should go" suggested Rainbow Sunshine

"Umm, I think I'll pass" answered Moonshine shyly

"I'll go!" said Fluffcums boldly.

"Okay, no one would suspect a cute little bunny like you to steal sparkles" agreed Midnight

"Take back" Fluffcums corrected

"I'll go with you" said Rainbow "I'll _take back_" she paused to glare at Fluffcums, then continued "and you can distract the dragon if needed"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Crystal Candy

Rainbow and Fluffcums scampered over the real rock and into the gargantuan cave. Rainbow flew over the dragon and to the sack to sparkles next to him (or her. The dragon could always be a 'she.') She started heaving at the heavy bag while Fluffcums hid under a rock until he was needed. Suddenly, Fluffcums so Rainbow coming out over the monstrous dragon.

"Hooray!" he muttered under his breath, and scuttled with her out of the cave.

"Did you get the sparkles?!" demanded Midnight when they got back behind the rock.

"No" murmured Rainbow Sunshine sadly, her head drooping.

"WHAAAT?" demanded Fluffcums, stopping his victory dance.

"Yeah" muttered Rainbow looking down "The bag was too heavy. I couldn't lift it". The ponies were shocked and didn't know what to do. Rainbow Sunshine was the only pony that could get the sparkles.

"There has to be another way!" exclaimed Crystal Candy. The ponies pondered the problem for a while, and gave up. They had failed. Depressed, they trudged down the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimableness and back into Sparkletopia, without any sparkles; little did they know what was in store for them.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Midnight, trying to sound cheerful, but everyone could hear the downheartedness seep into her voice. As the ponies walked through the gate of Sparkletopia, they saw something indescribable! The other occupants of Sparkletopia were acting just like they did when they had sparkles! Midnight Glimmer and her friends were shocked. They expected the kingdom to be in chaos, but the inhabitants were just sitting around!

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS" screamed Fluffcums "IT TOOK OUR SPARKLES! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! CRIME! BARBARITY! SCANDAL! HORROR! Ahern" Mega Moonshine put her hoove over his mouth.

"Thank you" said an old grandma pony gratefully. "I really can't take any more headaches"

"How can you live without sparkles?" asked Moonshine quietly.

"It doesn't really matter" said the grandma pony, and cantered into her little cottage.

"It doesn't really matter" Midnight whispered to herself.

"It doesn't matter" muttered Crystal Candy under her breath, contemplating the word.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Fluffcums "SPARKLES ARE **NOT **A LIFE NECESSITY! IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!"

"It does!" said Rainbow Sunshine "You don't need sparkles to live!"

"You don't need sparkles to live" repeated Midnight Sparkle happily and they all went home. The ponies, unicorns, and bunny, remained friends for the rest of their days, and the pact of the Super-Secret Sparkle Sisters still lives on.

**The End**


End file.
